


Two Words

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [91]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Jack and Racer raised their younger siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jack has a talk with Romeo that has been a long time coming.





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from The Nanny

Romeo entered the house, wandering into the kitchen where Race usually had a snack already out as he worked on making dinner.

Seeing the kitchen empty, he surveyed the countertops for the full platter. Not seeing it there, he wandered through the house looking for the blonde. Not finding him anywhere he wandered back into the kitchen, pulling out his phone to call him and frowning when it went straight to voicemail.

“What’s up, Ro?” Jack asked, standing in front of the stove and squinting the instructions on the box of mac and cheese, trying to judge if he wanted to risk it or just make sandwiches for himself and his brothers.

“Where Racer?” Romeo asked, “He usually has snack ready and helps me with my homework.”

“I’ve seen the way he helps you with your homework, Romeo,” Jack rolled his eyes, “And I’ve seen the way to guilt him into doing it for you.”

“He doesn’t do it for me.” Romeo defended.

“No, he just gives you the answers.” Jack huffed.

“Where is he?” Romeo asked again.

“The Jackass showed up, said he was taking Racer out tonight and would have him home by tomorrow.” Jack replied, “He may have made some vaguely threatening comments about what would happen if anyone interrupted their night and then made a show of turning off Racer’s phone.”

“But who will make dinner and help me with my homework?!” Romeo asked, eyes wide as he thought about all the work he did not do when given time in class and during his study hall.

“Romeo, you can’t go through life expecting people to do everything for you,” Jack sighed, deciding against taking a chance with the stove and reaching for the bread.

“Jack, I’ve got two words for you: Race-track.” Romeo replied. He was the youngest and was definitely more than a little spoiled by Racer.

“I’ve got two words for you: military school.” Jack replied, fixing Romeo with a look, “You’re starting high school next year and I’m done letting Racer do everything around here. As much as I hate Spot, he’s right when it comes to Race. Until he feels like we’ll be okay, he never going to feel like he can leave, like he can move on. And I’m worried that eventually he will break under the strain.”

“He -”

“He loves you, all of us,” Jack rushed to say, “But he loves Spot and he loves to learn, and dance, and do photography. And he will never have time to put the time he wants to into those things if he feels like we need him here forever.”

“But we do need him!” Romeo replied.

“And that’s partly my fault.” Jack replied, “When Denton passed away and I had to take over raising you all, I relied too heavily on Racer. I was nineteen and scared, but Racer was sixteen and too willing to take the world on his shoulders. Spot was right. I need to take over now, let Racer enjoy being young and in college.”

“He is coming back, though, right?” Romeo asked, unsure as he took in Jack’s words.

“He’ll be back tomorrow after class.” Jack smiled, “Until then, I’m in charge and was told that I am not to interrupt their night. Now, I may not be any help with homework, but I make a mean PB&J and Smalls took Boots with her to buy dessert.”

“You do know that she’s not supposed to have sugar right now, right?” Romeo asked, pulling out his math book.

After a pause that was a beat too long, Jack said, “Of course. On an unrelated note, I need to go call Smalls.”

Romeo just laughed, opening his book and pulling the notebook over, preparing for a long night at the kitchen table.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as proud of this one.


End file.
